Sotsugyō ~Sayonara wa Ashita no Tame ni~
"Sotsugyou ~ Sayonara wa Ashita no Tame ni" is an insert song by Tackey & Tsubasa which shows Inuyasha's agony for not having protected Kikyo from Naraku at Mount Hakurei. Lyrics English= "Gradutaion ~ goodbye is for tomorrow's sake" If there was just one, No more than one wish that came true, I wonder what I would wish for... Where are you now? Who are you with now? I look up at the blue sky And softly ask these things With you, in the place right next to me where you used to be, you no longer are With you, although we're apart, That won't change, in spite of the promise I made. Though we'll become memories, It doesn't compare to the warmth of your side, A painful sigh suddenly overflowed, and will soar to a distant place to reach you. Surely in the times to come, I've already gone away, I've finally come to realize it means just that. For me, I'd lost my way, You took my hand in yours. For me, in a smile, Your sad eyes were hidden. Although we may become a farewell, I'd whispered that I wanted to be by your side, I can't voice my unforgiven memories, But at least this prayer will reach you. My unending memories are released into the sky, Although I'm alone, I'll continue on... It's as if the sakura flowers danced that day, Reflecting the light of radiant memories, And a painful sigh, bright with all these feelings, will soar to reach you. Although we may become memories, It doesn't compare to the warmth of your side, But because farewells are for tomorrow's sake, they will soar to a distant place to to reach you. |-| Kanji= "卒業～さよならは明日のために " もしも一つだけ たった一つだけ 叶えられるなら 何を祈るかな 今どこにいるの？ 今誰といるの？ 青い空見上げ そっと問いかける WITH YOU すぐそばにいた頃の 君がいない WITH YOU 離れても 変わらないと約束したのに 例えば僕達が思い出になる そばの温もりにはもうかなわないから 切ないため息が不意に零れた 舞い上がれ遥か遠く君に届くように きっとその未来 僕はもういない それだけのことに やっと気づいたよ FOR ME 迷ってた僕の背を 押してくれた FOR ME 微笑みに隠していた 悲しがる瞳 例えば僕達がさよならになる そばにいて欲しいとそう呟いていた やるせない思いが声にならない せめてこの祈りだけは君に届くように 終われない思い空に放して 例え一人でも歩いて行から 桜の花が舞うあの日の様に 眩しい思い出の光を映して 切ないため息で色鮮やかに 舞い上がれこの思いの全て届けてくれ 例えば僕達が思い出になる そばの温もりにはもうかなわないから さよならは未来のためにあるから 舞い上がれ遥か遠く君に届くように |-| Rōmaji= "Sotsugyou ~ Sayonara wa Ashita no Tame ni" Moshimo hitotsu dake Tatta hitotsu dake Kanaerareru nara Nani o inoru kana Ima doko ni iru no? Ima dare to iru no? Aoi sora miage Sotto toikakeru. WITH YOU ~ sugu soba ni Ita koro no kimi ga inai WITH YOU ~ hanarete mo Kawaranai to yakusoku shita no ni Tatoeba bokutachi ga omoide ni naru Soba no nukumori ni wa mou kanawanai kara Setsunai tameiki ga fui ni koboreta Maiagare haruka tooku kimi ni todoku you ni Kitto sono mirai Boku wa mou inai Sore dake no koto ni Yatto kizuita yo FOR ME ~ mayotteta Boku no se o oshite kureta FOR ME ~ hohoemi ni Kakushite ita kanashigaru hitomi Tatoeba bokutachi ga sayonara ni naru Soba ni ite hoshii to sou tsubuyaite ita Yarusenai omoi ga koe ni naranai Semete kono inori dake wa kimi ni todoku you ni Owarenai omoi sora ni hanashite Tatoe hitori demo aruiteyuku kara Sakura no hana ga mau ano hi no you ni Mabushii omoide no hikari o utsushite Setsunai tameiki ga iro azayaka ni Maiagare kono omoi no subete todokete kure Tatoeba bokutachi ga omoide ni naru Soba no nukumori ni wa mou kanawanai kara Sayonara wa mirai no tame ni aru kara Maiagare haruka tooku kimi ni todoku you ni Category:Music (real-world)